


Have We...You Know...?

by Layora88



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Protective Steve Rogers, Shy Steve Rogers, smutt and fluff, unfinished story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layora88/pseuds/Layora88
Summary: Bucky asks a not so innocent question during his recovery and it sort of escalates from there. Poor sweet Stevie. <3





	Have We...You Know...?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished story, meant to be quite short, I just haven't finished it, sorry. >.< Feel free to take it upon yourselves to write the ending, haha. I was literally going to make a soft sweet sexy ending and that was it. :shrugs: So if you want to take this on or just chat about it, feel free to shoot me a message on Tumblr or Discord. <3
> 
>   
Come chat with me on Discord! starbucksjunkie#9171
> 
> Don't have Discord? Come talk to me on Tumblr! [ko-fiandfanfiction](www.tumblr.com/blog/layora88)

Bucky had been living in the Avengers Tower for a little over two months now. After the whole helicarrier disaster, he had remembered, not everything of course, but enough to know that Steve Rogers was someone he had once known. He had managed to retrieve many of his past memories in the few months that followed and when he was finally able to bring himself to come after Steve, he was welcomed with open arms into the Tower. The Team had rallied together immediately to do all that they could to help the solider come back to himself and he was doing so much better now.

He still had his moments of course, but every day more and more came back to him and life got a little easier. The Team was always looking out for him, helping him adjust and get comfortable. Steve was his rock of course, but it was nice to know that there were others that really cared about him and that he could trust to turn to in his time of need. Bucky shared a suite with Steve. They slept in separate rooms, but pretty well spent all of their time together. Steve was definitely playing mother hen to him the majority of the time, but truthfully, Bucky wouldn’t have it any other way.

Steve was currently busying himself in the communal kitchen making breakfast for the Team. So far it was just Bucky and him up and about, but that didn’t stop Steve from makinga few dozen pancakes for everyone. He was humming softly to himself as he kept busy at the stove while Bucky sat quietly at the kitchen island, sipping at his cup of coffee. His head was tilted slightly as if in thought and he set his cup down gently on the counter before him. He cradled the warm cup for a moment before glancing over at his friend. “Hey Stevie?” He asked softly.

Steve glanced over at him, “Hmm?”

Bucky shifted in his seat for a moment before returning his gaze to the cup of steaming cup of coffee in his grasp, “Uh...did we...you know...ever...?” He tried and couldn’t bring himself to say it. He shrugged a bit, hoping the blonde would somehow be able to understand what he was asking him.

Steve’s brow furrowed and he turned to observe his friend a little closer, “Did we ever what, Buck?”

Bucky huffed out a breath, “Did we used to fuck?”

Steve’s expression went from curious to absolutely shocked and incredulous and he stuttered out his response, “N-no?” And there wasn’t supposed to be a question mark on the end of that retort, but of course it came out as a question.

Bucky nodded, glancing over at his friend for an instant, “No, I didn’t think so.” He huffed slightly and shrugged, going back to sipping at his coffee. Steve stared at him in utter disbelief, but then Tony walked in muttering something about coffee and Steve hurried to pour him a cup to distract himself.

.

A few days later Steve found himself sitting up with Bucky in their suite’s living room. Bucky was busy playing a video game, while Steve sat beside him drawing in his sketchbook. Steve was deeply immersed in his drawing, his lower lip drawn between his teeth as he concentrated on his sketch. Bucky had been playing his game for a little over an hour now and for the last ten minutes or so, he had managed to die all of six times. He sighed and finally paused the game, glancing over at his friend.

Steve was sitting with his back up against the armrest with his feet tucked under Bucky’s thigh. They were both wearing pyjamas pants and t-shirts. Bucky in a blue shirt with Captain America’s Shield in the middle. Tony had given it to him as a joke, but Bucky had absolutely fallen in love with the silly shirt. Steve secretly loved when he wore it of course.

Bucky smiled softly as he took in his friend’s expression. Clearly Steve was really trying to concentrate on whatever he was drawing and Bucky thought it was purely adorable. “Hey Stevie?” Bucky started.

Steve murmured something under his breath but didn’t look up from his drawing. Bucky’s lips twitched slightly, trying to keep a smirk at bay, “Why didn’t we?”

Steve’s brows creased a little deeper but he still didn’t look up, “Why didn’t we, what?” He asked and Bucky smiled a little more.

“Why didn’t we ever fuck?” Bucky asked.

Steve’s hand suddenly veered across the paper, drawing a jagged line nearly off the edge of the page. Slowly, the blonde raised his gaze to meet Bucky’s steel-blue orbs. “Uh...” Steve said lamely and Bucky couldn’t help rolling his eyes a little.

“Did you ever want to?” Bucky asked, his lips quirking slightly.

Steve swallowed, shifting his sketchbook a little against his thighs. “I don’t know how to answer that, Buck...” He tried and the blush that had crept onto the blonde’s face was just too adorable for words or at least Bucky thought so.

“Well,” Bucky murmured, turning his attention back to the television as he un-paused the game, resuming his place easily enough. “I’m pretty sure _I_ wanted to,” He whispered, just loud enough that he knew Steve would still be able to hear him.

Steve let out a very small noise, barely audible really, but it was there...right in the back of his throat and Bucky tried desperately to keep the grin off his face as he tried to concentrate on the game once again.

.

And that’s really how it all started...a not so innocent question that would slowly escalate into something more. Thus one afternoon Steve found himself in the common area of the Tower with nothing but a book and the steady sound of rain petering off the windows behind him. He was curled up on the couch just enjoying his book and peace and quiet of the Tower at the moment. Natasha and Clint were out on a mission together, Tony was holed up in his lab working on something and Bruce was busy with an experiment in his own lab. Sam was out and about and Thor was visiting Jane for the weekend.

So it was just Steve and Bucky really and at the moment, Bucky was MIA as well. So Steve had made his way down to the common area living room with a book tucked under his arm and started to read.

It was early evening and he was going to grab a bite for dinner soon and then maybe head up to grab his sketchbook. Honestly though, he was feeling a little sleepy. He wanted to blame the dreary day for that, but truthfully he had had a lot on his mind the last couple of days. It had been just a little over a week since Bucky had first spoken to him in the kitchen about...well..._that_ and Steve had been consumed by thoughts of how to breach the subject with his friend.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it before, if he was truly being honest with himself, he’d really thought about it a lot...like..._a lot a lot_. He had wanted Bucky and he to be more than friends since well before the war, the serum...way back to when they had been two idiot Brooklyn boys fighting in back alleys together.

Steve had wanted to be more than friends with Bucky for so long, he couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t have to fight his instincts, his _desire_ to just reach out and touch, comfort, to just be there for his best friend. Because he was just that, his _best friend_ and he would never jeopardize his friendship with Bucky for anything. But after everything they’d been through together, he thought it so utterly stupid that he should force himself to keep in check any longer and he was going to tell Bucky how he felt, he just needed to figure out how to talk to him about it.

So he’d been biding his time, trying to think of the best way to go about it when Bucky had asked that absurd question over breakfast. And then he’d been too shocked to say anything and then just a couple of days later, he’d had yet another opportunity when Bucky flat out told him that he’d thought he’d wanted to have sex with him.

But of course, he’d been absolutely shocked once again and didn’t even have the nerve to respond. And now, now every time they were in a room together Steve was nervous and shy and kept stumbling over his words like a love sick teenager. It was embarrassing really and what’s worse? The others have started to notice. And what’s worse than that? _Bucky’s_ started to notice.

As if they all didn’t already have enough to tease him about, now they were armed and ready to jab him whenever they got the chance. Bucky hadn’t said anything to him about his stuttering or about anything pertaining to their previous conversations, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t thinking about saying something.

The sly, smug smiles he saved just for Steve when no one was looking was enough to let the blonde know that he’d been found out...at least, a little bit. Bucky had yet to say anything to him directly about it, but Steve was sure it was coming sooner rather than later.

Steve sighed softly then and shifted against the armrest of the couch in an attempt to make himself more comfortable. He let his head fall back slightly and closed his eyes, closing his book and setting it down on the floor. Just as he raised his arms to stretch out against the couch, a soft chuckle reached his ears.

He smiled softly and opened his eyes, glancing behind him. Bucky was smiling down at him standing a little less than a foot behind him. “Hey Buck,” Steve greeted. Bucky smiled softly down at him before moving a little closer, reaching out to rest his hands on the underside of the blonde’s biceps as they reclined over the back of the armrest.

Steve tensed slightly but kept still and then Bucky leaned over him a little more and his breathing hitched just a little at that. “Hey Stevie,” Bucky murmured, bringing his face a little closer to the blonde’s.

Steve swallowed and kept perfectly still, meeting Bucky’s gaze with as much intensity as he could manage. Bucky’s steely gaze was beautifully all encompassing and Steve felt absolutely lost in it for the moment. Bucky just kept focused on him, that soft smile still gracing his lips as Bucky continued to stare into the blonde’s icy depths. He felt stripped bare in front of his friend, as if Bucky could read his every thought in his eyes. Bucky’s fingers suddenly flexed, both metal and flesh alike, against his upper arms and Steve’s eyes closed briefly.

Bucky held him gently, his hands squeezing ever so slightly and Steve’s eyes fluttered open again. “Want to get a bite to eat, Stevie?” Bucky asked and Steve nodded a little, watching as his friend started to pull away.

“Yeah...that sounds good,” Slowly Steve sat back up and shifted, turning to put his feet back on the floor. He leaned over slightly, resting his forearms on his thighs. Bucky was still standing off behind the couch, watching every move the super soldier made. Steve looked uncertain and perhaps sad as well and Bucky wasn’t sure what could have caused that.

He frowned slightly and folded his arms across his chest, “Steve, what’s wrong?”

Steve stood then and started walking towards the kitchen, glancing over at his friend with a soft smile, “Nothing, Buck. What would you like for dinner?”

Bucky quietly started to follow his friend into the kitchen, watching him closely, “Are you sure?” Steve had barely made it to the kitchen island before he stopped, just staring blankly ahead of him at the counter top.

He could feel Bucky standing close behind him and he wanted nothing more than to turn and confess everything to him, every single feeling he’d ever had about his best friend, to his best friend. He frowned slightly then, closing his eyes as he tried to collect himself. Bucky stepped closer to him, reaching out as he did so. The brunette quietly placed a hand against Steve’s shoulder, just passing on his warmth to the man before him. It was just a nudge, a little push in the right direction.

Steve sighed softly then and a small smile graced his lips as he raised his chin slightly before turning around to face his friend. Bucky was looking at him with an expression of curiosity and something more, something Steve couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Bucky, there’s something I need to tell you,” Steve murmured. Bucky smiled then, a gentle smile that Steve wanted to see on his friend’s face as often as he could.

“What is it, Stevie? You know you can tell me anything,” Bucky reassured and Steve just nodded.

“We’ve been through hell and back, Buck. Over seventy years apart, living or not living our lives and really, what for?” Steve whispered and Bucky’s brows creased slightly. “I want more than this, Buck. We fought too hard, too long, too fiercely to get here. But here, it isn’t enough,” Steve’s eyes were brimming with tears now and Bucky instantly took a step towards his friend. Steve’s hands clenched at his sides and Bucky stopped, staring into the blonde’s beautiful blue eyes, holding his gaze.

“It isn’t enough,” Bucky repeated and Steve nodded slightly. “Being here with you, Buck...I never thought it was possible...I never thought I could be happy again and when you came back...my world shattered all over again and I’m only just beginning to put the pieces back together,” Steve whispered and Bucky swallowed hard.

“Bucky, it still isn’t enough...I thought I could be happy with just having you back in my life again, I truly thought I could, but now...” Steve choked back a soft sob in the back of his throat and turned away from his friend, moving towards the sink.

Bucky watched him go, wanting more than ever to reach out for his best friend, “Stevie...but now?” He tried and Steve hung his head as he braced his hands against the counter over the sink, his back to his friend.

“But now...I don’t want to keep hiding Buck. I’m lying to myself, I’m lying to our friends and I’m lying to you. And I just can’t do it anymore...I didn’t fight through a war and everything else to get to where I am today to have to hide like this,” Steve muttered, shaking his head.

“What are you hiding, Steve?” Bucky asked, moving a little closer to his friend.

Steve swallowed hard and closed his eyes, “Bucky...I-you’re everything to me...and I’m so glad you’re back, I’m so glad I have you here with me again...but Buck-“ Steve turned then only to find Bucky standing right in front of him and his breath caught in his throat as Bucky’s hands came up to cup Steve’s cheeks.

“I love you,” Steve breathed and Bucky smiled warmly up at him.

“Stevie, I’ve always loved you,” Bucky murmured before leaning in a little more and placing a gentle kiss to his friend’s lips.

Steve practically melted against him, reaching up to grasp Bucky’s shoulders gently.

...


End file.
